


【all坤】象牙塔 04

by Bladends



Category: all坤
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladends/pseuds/Bladends





	【all坤】象牙塔 04

“宝贝又把范丞丞惹火了?” 黄明昊从饱满殷红的车厘子中挑出色泽最为诱人的一颗，送至蔡徐坤嘴边。他最喜欢对方轻启双瓣，用唇珠含住果实的动作，这让他想起蔡徐坤为自己口交时的模样——那如花苞般粉嫩柔软的唇会被迫吮吸alpha的器具，湿热的口腔和身下的穴嘴一样，能够将黄明昊伺候得欲仙欲死。蔡徐坤被两人变着花样操弄久了，早已深谙床事，小舌每每都能熟练灵活地缠上肉棒，缓缓舔舐暴起的青筋，舌尖甚至会挑逗般刺进马眼戳弄。

 

黄明昊年纪小，性事上没那么节制，于床间更多的是随心所欲，不像范丞丞时常因蔡徐坤的泪水心软。他总会把自己的硬物挤进对方狭窄紧致的喉道，身下人做深喉时的隐忍模样更能勾起他的欲火。

 

不过今日的玫瑰情绪低落，总是心不在焉，全然没心思应付黄明昊。

 

“哥哥知道吗，北境战事大捷，帝国军队此刻已在归来的途中。”黄明昊早将蔡徐坤的心思猜了个透，面上漫不经心地透露军部的最新消息，双眸却无时无刻直视着怀中人。显然，这只漂亮惹人疼的猫儿即使知道主人的忌讳，依旧难掩喜色，印有范丞丞吻痕的右手攀上黄明昊的肩膀，企图知晓更多信息。始终嬉笑闹腾的年幼Alpha终于垮了脸，他烦躁地推开蔡徐坤，起身时衣角擦过两人中间的水晶碗，殷红的果实翻了一地，被细心洗净的车厘子裹上花园的尘土。

 

“Justin……”

 

“两年了，蔡徐坤。”黄明昊的脸色阴沉得可怕。没有霸道宠溺的“宝贝”，没有拖长尾音的“坤坤”，更没有似软嗓撒娇的“哥哥”，这是他第一次当面叫出蔡徐坤的全名。

 

“我最讨厌你这副痴情不已被逼无奈的样子。”

 

明明是个摄人心魄的妖精，把他和范丞丞迷得晕头转向，自己的心却早已给了旁人，他们竟难以插足分毫。

 

那个名叫戴景耀的alpha被范丞丞派去边境苦战多年，对蔡徐坤求而不得者都明里暗里幸灾乐祸地偷笑，以为自己终于有了可乘之机。

 

只有范丞丞与黄明昊清楚，多年的离别让蔡徐坤对戴景耀的思念与渴望只增不减。

 

黄明昊知道蔡徐坤更喜欢依赖温柔的人，于是他收起浑身戾气，试图做个细心体贴的弟弟。可惜人的天性不同，戴景耀的温柔浸到了骨子里，黄明昊的故意为之反而显得拙劣别扭，不如做个肆意撒娇享受对方纵容的弟弟，这样的角色貌似更适合霸道任性的他。

 

而范丞丞没有Justin来得果断，他至今仍然迷茫自己的定位。范丞丞努力变得成熟可靠，利用家族与自身实力为蔡徐坤搭建了完善坚固的保护塔。他希望哥哥能无所顾忌地依赖他，可同时又不动声色地艳羡对方给予弟弟的宠溺。

 

这大概也是蔡徐坤对待范丞丞更为苛刻决绝的原因——在蔡徐坤眼中，范丞丞已是个懂得是非轻重的大人了，而黄明昊还是个涉世未深的孩子。

 

黄明昊完美利用了这一点，虽说成果不算上佳，好歹比范丞丞那个呆头呆脑的笨蛋好上百倍千倍。

 

然而他依旧比不过戴景耀。好像无论他做什么，都比不过戴景耀。

 

“你什么时候能看看我？哥哥。”

 

“是不是除了他，你再也不要任何人了，也永远不会要我这个弟弟了。”

 

“若我也领军去边境抗敌，哥哥也会这么思念我吗？”

 

“Justin，你别乱来，战场不是儿戏！”

 

“只要哥哥别抛下我，我做什么都可以……即使是送命的事情，我也……”

 

未尽之言被蔡徐坤的一个吻悉数打断。黄明昊仍旧保持着方才可怜兮兮的模样，难得安分地享受蜻蜓点水般的吻。

 

“这种话别再说了。”

 

“只要哥哥不抛下我，我就都听哥哥的。”

 

“……不会抛下你。”

 

黄明昊趁蔡徐坤不注意，朝花房门口得意地扬了扬眉。他这温柔的哥哥最容易心软，听不得什么抛不抛弃送不送命的言语。所以经常展现脆弱与不安，再加几句堵上生死的爱情誓言是极好的战略。

 

目睹一切的范丞丞紧了紧手中的饭盒，里面装着他特意让食堂做的芹菜炒牛肉。

 

尚且冒着热气的饭菜被毫不犹豫地扔进垃圾桶，范丞丞面无表情地瞥了眼相拥的二人，没有理会黄明昊的挑衅，头也不回地离开花房。

 

TBC


End file.
